


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Stripper Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: A brief drabble about the time Sam & Dean found out Joe had been a stripper once. This fact, of course, catches their attention...





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

The conversation had started simply enough - what would they do if they hadn’t been hunters. For Sam & Dean, it was an old conversation, one they’d had often & already knew the answers to. Sam would be an attorney & Dean would be a mechanic. The “woulda been” of their lives didn’t even hurt anymore. It just was what it was.

But Joe’s answer stunned them both enough to put their beers down.

“You’d be a what?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

“You heard me,” Joe said, sipping at his own bottle.

“I can see it,” Dean said, eyes dragging down Joe’s frame. Joe just winked at him.

“I was pretty good at it,” Joe said, earning a coughing fit from Sam who’d just taken a drink.

“Wait, what?” he managed to get out. “You were good at it? As in…”

“Had to do it for a case. Went undercover for about two weeks. Made a lot of money. Great exercise. Got a lot of numbers, too.” Joe winked again.

Dean stood up & walked to his room, coming back with his CD player & a case. He plopped the stereo down on the table, putting in the disc & hitting play. The low, hard strains of “Pour Some Sugar on Me” started playing.

“Don’t even look shocked, baby boy,” Dean said as he sat back down, pulling out his wallet. “You can’t lay out a line like that & not back it up.”

Joe looked over at Sam, watching as the younger Winchester gave him a smile & also pulled out his wallet. 

“C’mon, baby,” Dean whispered, taking a dollar from the pocket & holding it out with two fingers. “Show Daddy what you got.” Joe’s grin turned filthy & he reached over, cranking the music louder as he stood up & started to move.

END


End file.
